Destined
by tomoya-542002
Summary: Part three in my series, first is New Feelings, then Sacrifices! After Sacrifices, Daisuke begin to remember the events that the Time Mirror was supposed to erase. Can his and Satoshi's love overcome the tragities that had and still are occuring?
1. Prologue

Destined

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own D-N-Angel. sigh Yes, yes, I'm disappointed about that too, but I don't own it. All I did was borrow the creator's charters and toss them into my twisted dimension of imagination for a bit. Don't worry; I'll give them back when I'm done.

A/N: This is the last part of my fan-fiction! Go me! So, unlike in the other two, I've gotten rid of my little cool looking symbols, so I'll just tell you there's a change in time or POV. And now for a few announcements: For those of you who haven't read the first two stories: Why the hell are you reading this? Go back and read the other two so that you can understand what's going on! For those who don't want to go read "New Feelings" and "Sacrifices" (and/or don't read the A/N's): I added a conversation between Dark and Krad for you guys to sort of explain what's happening. For them people's who skip the prologues: Peoples, you have to read them in order to understand what's happening! The Dark and Krad conversation is for you guys, too. Now that all that's over with: ON WITH THE FAN-FIC!

-------------------------------------------------Destined: Prologue------------------------------------

A tall, handsome teen-aged boy headed towards the museum's fire escape, his amethyst eyes aglow with mischief. He carefully put the painting he had stolen into a bag, tossed the bag over his shoulder, and headed down the escape.

'Umm… Dark? Why don't you just, you know, _fly_?' a voice sounded inside the boy's head.

'Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke,' the boy, Dark, sighed. 'Didn't you notice that Satoshi wasn't there? The creepy bastard's probably on the roof, staking-out our escape route or something.'

'Or he could be waiting at the bottom of the fire escape,' Daisuke laughed. 'There he is.'

Dark looked down and sure enough, Satoshi was standing there, his icy blue eyes alert and watchful. "What the hell? What do I have to do to get you the heck away from me?" Dark asked angrily as he jumped down onto the ground.

"Easy, stop stealing stuff," Satoshi replied with a shrug. He looked at his watch and sighed. "Look, can we get this over with? I've a test tomorrow and I really need to study."

Dark was unable to think of a snappy remark for once, so he just flipped the bird to try and piss Satoshi off. It worked, and Satoshi threw the first punch, his fist connecting solidly with Dark's jaw. Cursing, Dark stumbled backwards. When he regained his balance, he quickly kicked Satoshi in the shins, causing the blue-haired detective to trip, but not before could grab a fistful of Dark's shirt to pull him down, too.

Dark grabbed Satoshi's wrists as he fell on top of him and pushed them above his head, pinning Satoshi to the ground. Satoshi glared up at Dark with all the hate he could muster and began to struggle.

Dark could feel Satoshi moving beneath him and—

"Damn it!" Dark cursed as he began to transform.

(Rewind/Change POV)

Satoshi glared up at Dark, extremely pissed at the so-called Phantom Thief. Looking away, he began to try and wiggle out of Dark's grasp when he heard Dark curse. Glancing up, he saw Dark's amethyst eyes turn crimson.

'D—Daisuke?' he thought as his heart began to race. He managed to get his hands free and push Daisuke off of himself. Jumping to his feet, Satoshi ran off, trying to calm down so that he wouldn't transform.

'What the heck? That cheater!' Satoshi shouted angrily, stopping to rest as soon as he was a safe distance away for a certain redhead.

'What do you mean "cheater"?' Krad asked.

'Dark remembers the whole "Time Mirror" incident and knows that I've been avoiding Daisuke so that _someone_ won't kill him again! He transformed so that he could away!'

'Are you sure? Ever think that he might actually _like_ you?' Krad teased.

'No chance in hell! There's a better chance that you'd like Daisuke than Dark liking me.' Satoshi muttered with a short laugh.

'…'

(Passing Time/Change POV)

'Why does Satoshi hate me so much?" Daisuke asked as flopped down on his bed.

'Who cares? We hate him, he hates us, end of story.'

'… I don't hate him…'

'Earmuffs!'

'Oh come on! You can't say that you don't like him too Mr. I'm-gonna-make-fun-of-Daisuke-for-having-a-tiny-crush-on-another-guy-and-then-go-and-_tranform_-for-that-same-guy!'

'Gee, that sure is a mouthful… And FYI, I _so_ did not transform for Satoshi!' Dark snapped.

'_Right_, then why did you if not for Satoshi?'

'I was… umm… wondering what it would be like to… er… have Riku in that position! Yeah that's it! I was wondering what it would be like to have Riku in that position!'

'Pervert! That's my girlfriend!'

'Well you asked…' Dark muttered and faded out.

Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes. Minutes later, he was fast asleep.

(Start Dream)

"Because I love you…" Daisuke whispered to Satoshi. He didn't care that Dark was still there and watching them, didn't care that Krad had just attempted to take his life; all he cared about was being with Satoshi. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Satoshi's.

"… I'll leave you two alone then," Dark hissed, deactivating the pendant's magic and fading out. Daisuke and Satoshi ignored him as Satoshi deepened the kiss.

(End Dream/Change POV)

"Ok everybody, listen up!" Takeshi shouted, slamming his hand onto his desk to get his friends' attention. He, Riku, Risa, and Masahiro were gathered around his desk before school for a "group meeting". "You all know why I asked you here, right?"

"Because you're completely insane?" Riku muttered darkly.

"Takeshi, it's 6:30 in the morning! School doesn't star for another half-hour!" Masahiro whined.

Takeshi ignored them both and continued. "As we all know, Daisuke's been sulking and moping around a lot lately," He paused as the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, yesterday he told me that he, and I quote, "hates the fact that Satoshi barely notices that I", by "I" I mean Daisuke of course, "exist", end quote. When I asked him about it, he blushed, looked away, and completely avoided all further questions," Takeshi stated with extravagant hand gestures and talking as though he was a lawyer.

"… So what is all that suppose to mean?" Risa asked, stifling a yawn.

"I think Daisuke likes Satoshi," Takeshi said simply.

"What?" the other three shouted simultaneously.

"That's my _boyfriend_ you're talking about!" Riku snapped.

"So what _if_ Daisuke likes Satoshi? What do you want _us_ to do about it?" Masahiro asked.

"I think we should introduce Daisuke to the boy of his dreams," Takeshi replied with a shrug.

"My boyfriend doesn't like other guys!" Riku practically shouted at Takeshi.

"Riku shut up and listen! All I'm saying is that Daisuke's been feeling pretty low lately and I think Satoshi might be able to help!" Takeshi yelled back.

"But how are we going to do this? We can't just walk up to Satoshi and say, "Our friend's depressed, here make him happy"?… Or can we…?" Risa asked, looking as though she was in deep thought about if they could do that.

"No, we can't, but if you were to ask Satoshi out on a date, and if Riku were to do the same with Daisuke…" Takeshi began.

"And if they just happen to bump into each other…" Masahiro added, catching on to Takeshi's plan.

"Daisuke and Satoshi would meet and fall desperately in love with each other, leaving me and Riku broken hearted because while on the fake date I fell in love with Satoshi, but only to discover that he'll never love me in return. Angry with Daisuke and seeking revenge, I kill him and get away with it. Satoshi becomes upset with the death of his lover, but luckily I'm there to offer him a shoulder to cry on, and thus, the evil master-mind gets the man, and Daisuke is dead!" Risa said dramatically. The other stared at her as though she was crazy and slowly began to back away.

"… umm, that's one way it could happen, I guess, but let's be more realistic. Daisuke and Satoshi meet, Daisuke sees what a spoiled brat Satoshi is and gets over this silly little faze he's going through, and Daisuke and I get a happily ever after type ending," Riku said.

"Look, I don't know, or care for that matter, what's going to happen, all I know is that we have to get Satoshi and Daisuke to meet!" Takeshi declared.

(Passing Time/Change POV)

Satoshi sat at his desk, reading a mystery novel.

"Umm… Satoshi?"

Satoshi looked up to see who was talking to him and saw the younger of the Harada twins standing next to his desk, biting her lower lip. "Yes?" he asked politely.

"W-would you like to, oh, I dunno, gotothedockswithmeonSaturday? You see, there's suppose to be a meteor shower a little after seven and I was just wondering if you would go to see it with me," Risa said nervously.

'Say yes, her sister's dating Daisuke! They might be there, too,' Krad whispered.

'Hey you're right! Going out with Miss Harada will be the perfect excuse to hang out with Daisuke.' Satoshi looked up at Risa and smiled. "There's nothing I would love more than to spend a romantic evening at the docks with the prettiest girl in the whole school," Satoshi said, turning on the charm. 'In fact, the only thing I would love more would be enjoying a nice, slow, painful death,' he added as an after-thought, not out loud of course.

Risa blushed. "G-great! I'll meet you there at seven! See ya Saturday!" She smiled and hurried off to her desk.

'I hate that girl so much… Oh well, it'll all be worth it if I get to be with Daisuke, even for just a few minutes.'

'You really do love him, don't you,' Krad sighed.

'Of course I do! Daisuke's the most precious thing in the world to me!'

'…'

(Rewind/Change POV)

Riku walked up behind Daisuke and threw her arms around him. "Hey," she whispered in his ear, "Let's go to the docks on Saturday."

"Oh, umm, sure," Daisuke mumbled.

"Great. See ya at seven." Kissing him on the cheek, Riku turned around and left.

'Jeez, what's up with her?' Dark asked.

'Dunno, don't care…'

'Jeez, what's up with _you_?'

'What do you mean?'

'She was totally flirting with you and you didn't even _care_!'

'Huh? Oh come on! Just because my DNA didn't react doesn't mean anything!'

'Uh, yeah, it does! It means that you don't love Riku.'

'I do! It's just that…'

'Please finish your sentences.'

'It's that… I love Satoshi more…' Daisuke whispered.

'Daisuke, Satoshi doesn't even know that you exist,' Dark said sadly.

'I know, but… I don't care. I love him.'

'You're so hopeless.'

Daisuke smiled and began to sing in his head. 'And you can call me hopeless, baby, 'cuz I'm hopelessly in love, and you can call me un-perfect, but—'

'Please Daisuke! Please stop singing! I hate that song!' Dark pleaded, causing Daisuke to laugh.

'Ok, ok, I'll stop.'

'Yokatta!'

(Passing Time/Change POV)

"Did it work?" Takeshi asked Risa and Riku after school that day.

"Yeah, they'll be there," Riku answered.

"Yes! The master plan's working!" Masahiro said excitingly.

"Uh, no, we don't need any of that," Risa in a preppy tone and the others laughed.

(Passing Time/Chang POV)

'Tomorrow's the big day!' Dark said happily Friday night.

'So why don't I care?' Daisuke asked as he climbed into bed.

'You should. Remember what Takeshi said?'

'No…'

'Riku asked Risa and her boyfriend to join you two, and Risa is dating who?'

'Satoshi!'

'Yep! You should get to sleep, you don't want to fall asleep on your date, do you?'

Daisuke turned off the lights and went to sleep.

(Start Dream)

Satoshi's mouth was on his own, and for Daisuke _liking_ did not even begin to describe the thunder that shot through his body. Heat raced from Satoshi's lips and into his body, making his breath come short.

(End Dream/Change POV)

Satoshi walked over to the dock he was suppose to meet Risa at. He was late, but he really didn't care.

'Hey look, Daisuke's there!' Krad said happily.

Satoshi looked up and saw Daisuke laying down at the edge of the dock, completely alone. His heart was racing as he walked over to Daisuke.

(Rewind/Change POV)

Daisuke sat at the edge of the dock, looking up at the starlit sky. He laid back and closed his eyes, listening to the soft sighs of the water and the chirps of the crickets.

He was half asleep when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He felt the person sit down next to him and smiled. 'Must be Riku…'

"It's about time," he said, sitting up and opening his eyes. He turned to face the person next him, but instead of seeing Riku, he saw Satoshi, sitting there hugging his knees as he looked out at the water, the gentle breeze running through his blue hair.

"You're Riku's boyfriend, Daisuke, right?" Satoshi asked.

"H-hai," Daisuke whispered. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his throat, making it hard to breath.

"You're also the guy from the museum, huh?" Satoshi shrugged, still not looking at him.

"So you're dating Risa?" Daisuke asked, avoiding Satoshi's last question.

"I guess, but it's kind of hard to go out with someone when they skip out on the first date."

"They stood us up, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but to tell you the truth, I don't care. I hate Risa anyways."

"Then why did you agree to this?"

Satoshi sighed and finally turned to look at Daisuke. "Truthfully? I was hoping to see you." Satoshi blushed and looked away. "Sorry, I'm sure that was probably the last thing you wanted to hear, especially from me." He cleared his throat and began to stand.

Daisuke didn't know what came over him, all he knew was that he wanted, no _needed_ Satoshi to stay with him. He reached out and took Satoshi's hand to pull him back down. He pulled a little too hard and Satoshi lost his balance, falling on top of him.

Daisuke placed his hand on the back of Satoshi's head and leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Satoshi's. He broke the kiss, trembling. "I'm sorry, Satoshi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Satoshi laughed and kissed Daisuke. "Don't worry about it," he whispered, kissing Daisuke again. He sat up and got off of Daisuke, who was breathing rather heavily. "The meteor shower's starting…"

Daisuke sat up and rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder. "I want this moment to last forever," he sighed.

"So do I…" Satoshi whispered, wrapping an arm around him as they looked into the beautiful sky and watch the meteor shower.

(Passing Time (three months))

Daisuke ran through the crowd of people, the harsh rain pouring down on him and mixing with his tears. He knew that he was acting a bit recklessly, but he didn't care. He had to stop Satoshi from leaving.

"Satoshi!" he shouted when he saw that the blue-haired detective had reached the doors of the airport. With a final burst of speed, Daisuke sprinted forward.

"Satoshi!" he called out again. This time Satoshi turned around and Daisuke rammed into him, throwing his arms around him as they fell against the door. "Satoshi I love you! Please don't leave me!" Daisuke sobbed into Satoshi's shoulder.

"Get the hell away from me," Satoshi snapped, pushing Daisuke away. "I hate you and I never want to see you again."

"You're lying! If you hated me then you would've broken it off with me before things got serious!"

Satoshi shrugged and went into the airport.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Daisuke shouted, following Satoshi. "I said stop!" Daisuke ran forward and cut Satoshi off, forcing him to stop. "You can't tell me that last night meant _nothing_ to you!"

"Can't you take a hint?" Satoshi shouted in frustration. "All I wanted from you was sex, and now that I've gotten that there's no point in stickin' around this place, is there!"

Tears flooded Daisuke's eyes. "Fine! Leave! I hate you and I hope I never see you again! I fucking hate you," Daisuke screamed. Pushing Satoshi aside, he ran from the airport, not noticing the pained look in Satoshi's eyes.

Two Years Later:

Daisuke studied himself in the mirror. In the two years that had passed since Satoshi left, he had changed a lot. He had gotten taller and had let his hair grow out a bit more. He also dressed differently and pierced his left ear, doing all this in his insane attempt to destroy everything that Satoshi had liked about his appearance.

He was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans with chains and a leather belt, a too-tight white T-shirt that showed off the well-toned muscles of his chest and abdomen, and a leather jacket. 'How do I look?'

'Like a wanna-be bad-ass,' Dark muttered. 'Daisuke, you're going on a fancy dinner date with Riku, at least _attempt_ to look nice!"

'Why are you still here? Riku and I love each other, so the curse should be broken and you should be gone!'

'The curse isn't broken because you don't love Riku and you know it! If you actually loved her then how come your DNA doesn't react to her! How come you stopped transforming after Satoshi left?'

'The damn curse is basically broken, so I stopped! I guess the only reason you're still here is because _you_ don't love Riku!'

'I do love her, but admit it Daisuke… we both might love Riku, but we love Satoshi more, admit it.'

'That was two year years ago! That bastard took advantage of me and left! I'll never forgive him for that and I don't lo—'

'You do! Even though he did that to you, you still love him! That's why it hurts to think about him, but you do! You still dream of him…'

'Leave me the hell alone!' Daisuke yelled, slamming his fist into the mirror. 'Just leave me alone…'

Dark sighed and faded out, leaving Daisuke alone to cry in front of the broken mirror.

--------------------------------------------------End Prologue-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah…tired. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song that Daisuke was singing, it's "Selfish" (I think that's what it's called) by NSync. END DISCLAIMER. Question: Who understands the dream sequences? sigh Remember how Daisuke was suppose to forget everything that had happened in the other two stories because of the "Time Mirror"? Well, he's starting to remember. Dark remembered (I'll be explaining this later), but he never told Daisuke. Yep. Oh, if you couldn't tell, this is going to be a lot longer than my other two stories. I mean, just look at the author's notes! And this chapter alone is 11 pages, that's longer than "Sacrifices" alone! Next chapter is gonna have a lot of talking because of the whole Dark and Krad conversation, which is basically the whole chapter… but some other, interesting stuff happens, I promise! So when I put up chapter three, the rating is going to change (this is just a heads up, 'k?). "And I hope you think of me as you forget your seatbelt, and again as you head goes through the windshield!" lol. I'm listening to Brand New right now and, yeah, I love that part of the song. I LOVE BRAND NEW!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I don't know what to say… I'm just correcting a few grammar mistakes, so now the story has been proof read! Go me! Enjoy the corrected chapter 1!

-------------------------------------------------------Chapter 1----------------------------------------------------

Wiz crept onto Daisuke's bed, a sky-blue pendent in his mouth. Carefully, he placed the pendent around Daisuke's neck and waited.

A moment later, Dark was on the floor next to the bed. "Thanks Wiz," he whispered as he stood up. He carefully climbed out of the window and jumped to the ground, Wiz following.

"Kyuu!" Wiz squeaked sleepily.

"It's ok, go back to sleep."

"Kyuu?"

"I'll be fine, quit worrying!"

"Kyuu…" Wiz yawned and flew back through the window.

(Passing Time)

Dark stood at the edge of the dock. 'The same one where Daisuke and Satoshi met at…' he thought. Sighing, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his head.

"Dark?"

Dark spun around and came face-to-face with Krad. He stumbled backwards, into the water. "Shit!" he cursed as he resurfaced.

Krad laughed. "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Peachy keen!" Dark hissed and splashed some water at Krad, but missed.

"Hey watch it!"

"What, afraid of a little water?" Dark asked, swimming back to the edge of the dock.

"Here, let me help you out of there," Krad said, holding his hand out to Dark. Dark took Krad's hand and pulled him into the water. "Damn that's _cold_!" Krad gasped. Dark laughed and Krad splashed him.

"Evilness," Dark laughed and splashed Krad back.

(Passing Time)

"Achoo!" Dark sneezed, shivering. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, he glanced over at Krad, who was looking for some spare clothes he could borrow. He sneezed again.

"I thought idiots couldn't catch colds," Krad teased as he pulled out a suitable outfit for Dark. He tossed the clothes at Dark before he could come up with a comeback.

Dark somehow managed to disentangle himself from the blankets. He picked up the cloths and walked into the bathroom, emerging moments later wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of baggy white pants. "They're a little tight," he said, tugging at the shirt.

"Sorry, they're the best I've got. Besides, they're Satoshi's."

Dark shrugged. "Say, you're acting a bit too nicely," he said suspiciously. "You haven't tried to kill me and you're lending me stuff… Why?"

"I'm just in a _really_ good mood… This is the first time I've been able to get out in awhile," Krad said, walking over to the window.

"Same. After Satoshi left Daisuke stopped transforming." Dark sighed as he went to stand next to Krad. "The only reason I was able to get out tonight was because Wiz found the pendent."

"Nah, Satoshi transformed in his sleep after he left, he would have very naughty dreams about Daisuke," Krad said with a grin. His face fell as he continued. "He noticed that each time he slept, he got closer and closer to Tokyo, so he, umm, stopped sleeping. I was able to get out because his passed out and transformed."

"Krad… Why did you two leave?" Dark whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you and Satoshi leave?" Dark asked, louder this time.

Krad sighed and looked away. "After the "Time Mirror" incident, Satoshi didn't want to have a close relationship with Daisuke, so he avoided him… When Daisuke's friends got them to "meet" Satoshi got so pissed off at himself for kissing Daisuke. He wanted to be just a friend to Daisuke after that, but…"

"They wound up getting together anyways," Dark finished the sentence for him, sighing.

"Satoshi panicked. He wasn't willing to have Daisuke die again, so he left." Krad gave a short laugh. "He thought I'd kill Daisuke again, but to tell you the truth, that's the last thing I'd do."

"What? Wait, I'm confused."

"I'm saying that I've… "certain feelings" for a "certain person" other than Satoshi," Krad said, blushing slightly.

Dark looked taken aback and gasped in surprise. "Krad I'm so sorry, but I don't think of you that way!"

"Not you, you dolt! _Daisuke_!"

"Ok, now I'm really confused… Didn't you rape and kill him?"

Krad looked uncomfortable. "Well if you think about it, then no."

"Yeah… If you ignore the fact that the only reason you didn't is because Satoshi used the "Time Mirror" to stop it from happening."

Krad winced. "Point taken… By the way, why didn't you choose to forget?" he asked.

"To make sure I could protect Daisuke if you decided to repeat past mistakes."

"… I enrolled Satoshi back into school…" Krad said quietly.

"What?"

"He and Daisuke will be pissed when they find out, but I think we should try and get them back together."

"What do you mean _we_? You might have a death with, but I don't!"

"Dark, please, I can't do this without your help!"

"…Fine," Dark sighed, giving in. He glanced over at the clock. "Damn it!" he hissed and headed towards the door.

"What?"

"There's only five minutes left before the pendant's magic runs out! I've got to get back."

"Here," Krad said, taking Dark's hand, "It'll be easier if I fly you there."

(Passing Time/Change POV)

Satoshi sat up in bed, trying to wake up enough to think straight. He looked around the unfamiliar room. 'Where the hell am I?' he wondered.

'At your new apartment in the Azumano neighborhood in Tokyo! It's time for you to get ready for school by the way,' Krad said happily. 'Your uniform's over there. I bought it for you yesterday.'

'School?'

'Yep, I enrolled you at the high school. It's the same one Daisuke's going to! So get up and get going, or you'll be late!'

Satoshi, still in a daze and not quite awake, got up and picked the uniform. He was half-dressed when he became fully awake. '… What the hell? What the hell did you do that for?' he shouted at Krad.

'Look, I know you're upset, but let's focus on the good,' Krad told him optimistically.

'And that would be?'

'You could see if Daisuke will forgive you for being a dumb-ass.'

'…Fine, I'll go,' Satoshi sighed and finished dressing. 'Why do I always let you talk me into doing stuff like this?'

'By the way… I, umm, kinda lent some of your clothes to Dark.'

'What?'

(Passing Time/Change POV)

"Daisuke, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Riku, I'm fine," Daisuke said irritably. 'Must she do this every day?' he wondered.

He and Riku were walking to school together like they usually did and Riku was once again badgering him with questions. She was always asking him why he had changed, why he started skipping school, if he was ok, and blah blah blah. He hated it!

"Daisuke did you hear me?" Riku asked.

"Sorry, I must've dazed off. What'd you say?"

"I said Satoshi's back," Riku said with a sly smile.

"Ok then, here's two questions for you: A. How do you know, and B. Why should I care?'

"The answer to both of those questions is because he's right over there," Riku replied, pointing ahead of them.

Daisuke looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. Satoshi was standing there, looking at him with an expressionless gaze. Their eyes met for a breathless moment and Daisuke blushed, but refused to be the first to look away.

"Look, a random pedestrian that I do not know. I'm going to go over there and talk to him, leaving you two completely alone," Riku said and walked away, but Daisuke didn't really pay attention to her.

'Satoshi's back, and this time I'm not going to let him hurt me again,' he told himself as he looked into Satoshi's cold, blue eyes.

---------------------------------------------------End Chapter 1--------------------------------------------

A/N: I ended the chapter a little bit sooner than I originally planned for more of a, I dunno, dramatic pause, so not only does that mean this chapter's shorter than I planed, but the next chapter's gonna be longer! I can't think of anything to put into my A/N, but editor 2 will complain if I don't make them long enough! I don't know what to do! So I'll star up with mindless ramblings! Please take no offense to my rambling, 'k? Let's start with the best joke ever! Ok, so you're walking down the street and a zebra steals your shoes, how many Cokes can you fit inside a refrigerator? (Insert your answer here) no, cuz bears don't eat chicken! I love penguins! They go "Queck!" and I love them! Dyslexic sheep sounds! Aab, aab! Yep, lots of stuff from my bro's comics! Is this long enough to keep me from getting yelled at? I think it is, so I'll quit typing! See ya next chapter, bye!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Thanks again for the lovely reviews! Umm… I've nothing more to say… You know, I typed this all up a month ago and I just re-read it, so yeah, I've been able to correct a couple of the mistakes I make. Grr! I have two major projects due and I have to study for the exams! I have no more free time anymore! Anyway, here's the new and improved second chapter!

----------------------------------------------------Chapter 2-------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi broke eye contact and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "You… you've changed," he said, a bit uncertainly.

Daisuke's heart was racing, torn between two different emotions. Part of him wanted to run over to Satoshi and kiss him, to feel Satoshi's body pressed against his own, to forgive him, to be with him and re-live that night they had shared two years ago, but the other part of him wanted the complete opposite. In the end, rage over-powered love. Daisuke glared at Satoshi and began to walk past him.

Satoshi reached out and took Daisuke by the hand, stopping him. "Daisuke… I'm so sorry!"

Daisuke was furious. He yanked his hand away from Satoshi, wishing he could punch him. "Don't you dare touch me," he hissed. "You damn bastard! You tricked me into thinking that I was in love with you! You used me and left without a trace when you were through!"

"I'm sorry," Satoshi whispered, his voice choked with tears, "I'm so sorry! Please Daisuke, understand. I got scared and panicked!"

"Do you honestly think you were the only one who got scared? Damn it Satoshi, after you left I felt so worthless and pathetic that I-" Daisuke stopped in mid-sentence. "Never mind… Just do me a favor and go back to wherever it was you had disappeared to, and this time, stay there!"

Daisuke could see the pain that flashed through Satoshi's eyes. He sighed, but did as Daisuke wanted and began to walk away. He stopped a few feet away.

"Daisuke," he said without turning around to face him, "I want you to know that I really did love you… I _still_ love you."

Daisuke transformed in spite of himself. Dark sighed and walked up behind Satoshi. "He didn't mean… most of the stuff that he… well yeah he did mean it… Never mind."

"You really know how to cheer a guy up, don't you?" Satoshi said sarcastically.

Dark hugged him. "He does love you, even if he's too stubborn to admit it," he whispered into Satoshi's ear. He let go of him and took a step back.

Satoshi turned to face him. "Do you think I still have a chance of getting him back?"

Dark smiled. "You might, I mean, for a creepy bastard, you ain't half-bad," he said, giving Satoshi a playful punch in the arm before beginning to walk away.

"Hey Dark… Thanks."

"No problem-o!" Dark called over his shoulder, giving a short wave good-bye.

(Passing Time)

Daisuke walked through the town after school, trying to clear his head. The only thing he seemed to be able to think about was what had happened that morning… And how hot it was in his uniform ('Damn this weather!'). He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and took a wrong turn down an alleyway, running into a group of some seriously evil looking guys.

"Watch it!" the one he had bumped into, a tall guy with dirty, shoulder-length brown hair, said.

"Wait," another one, this one with black-hair to his hips and lots of piercing, said, walking up to Daisuke. He stood beside Daisuke and placed an arm around his shoulders. "You said you were bored, right? So let's have some fun with this brat before we let him leave."

Daisuke shrugged the guy's arm off and took a step back. "Sorry guys, I ain't like that," he said. He turned around and came face-to-face with yet another one of the guys. 'Shit, I'm surrounded,' he thought, panicking.

The black-haired guy wrapped his arms around Daisuke from behind, pinning Daisuke's arms to his side. "I didn't say you had a _choice_ in the matter," he whispered into Daisuke's ear, his voice growing hoarse.

(Passing Time/Change POV)

Krad was flying around, not really caring about the random pedestrians who saw him. He needed to think. Landing onto a rooftop to rest, he heard some strange noises coming form a nearby alley. 'I wonder what that is,' he thought and went to investigate. He peered down into the small alleyway and gasped. Some jerks had Daisuke pinned to the ground, forcing him out of his clothes. 'Daisuke!'

Krad jumped into the alley. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Krad shouted, outraged. 'How _dare_ they try to rape Daisuke!'

'Like you did?' Satoshi asked.

Krad ignored him and grabbed the nearest guy by the shirt, throwing him against the wall. The other guys raced forward, obviously trying to gang up on him. Krad took flight and the guys ended up tripping over each other.

"That freak's got wings!" a brown-haired guy shouted. They all began to try and escape.

Krad swooped down and picked up the black-haired guy that he assumed was the leader (he had stood to the side while the others attack, but was the first to try and escape) and flew as high as he could go, yet still keep Daisuke in sight. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," he hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I swear! In fact, we didn't really _do_ anything, you stopped us before we could, but you can't really blame us for trying, I mean, your friend _is_ pretty cute," the black-haired guy said and continued to ramble on.

"So close, but wrong answer," Krad smirked as he loosened his grip on the guy's shirt, "I'll give you one more try. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Angels can't kill!" the guy said desperately.

"Like hell we can't…" Krad let go and the guy fell, screaming, to the ground. "Besides," Krad said with a short laugh, "I ain't no angel…"

'Krad…?'

'Don't worry Satoshi; I didn't kill him. He survived the drop.'

Krad flew down and picked up Daisuke, who was unconscious, and carried him off to Satoshi's apartment.

(Passing Time)

Krad entered the small, two-room apartment, went to the second room (the bedroom), and carefully laid Daisuke down on the bed. He hesitated, then gently kissed Daisuke's lips.

Satoshi stood up. He smiled at the sleeping redhead before walking to the door that led to the other room. With one last glance at Daisuke, he turned off the lights and left the room.

'Krad… Why did you transform?' he asked, sitting down at his computer desk.

'…'

'Y-you _like_ him, don't you?'

'Yes.'

'How do you go from raping and killing someone to being in love with him?'

'… At first I thought it was just lust. That's another reason I got so pissed off that night,' Krad said, referring to the night before the "Time Mirror" incident.

'So when did it turn to love?'

'I dunno, I guess it was always love… I had confused my feelings of love to be just lust.'

'… Sometimes I wonder if I've confused the two…'

'You didn't. As much as I hate to admit it, you love Daisuke more than anyone else in the world.'

'Then how come I rarely transform around him?'

'Simple, I don't let you. I almost always fade out when you two are around each other so that you can't transform.'

'Oh… Well, umm, thanks I guess,' Satoshi said. Suddenly, he jumped up, smiling. 'Hey Krad, does this mean that you've given up on me?'

'Satoshi how could you say such a thing? My love for you burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns!'

'Wait, you're quoting a cartoon show to say you love me?'

'Satoshi, I will love you forever, even though I know you'll never feel the same.'

'Krad please don't start up with that again,' Satoshi sighed, sitting back down. 'I'm gonna start doing my homework, ok?'

'Whatever,' Krad yawned as he faded out.

Satoshi turned to his computer and began working. A few minutes later his mind started to wander and he found himself gazing at the door to his room, where Daisuke was. He wondered what would happen if—'No!' he shouted at himself, blushing. Sighing, he returned his attention to the computer and continued his work.

--------------------------------------------------End Chapter 2---------------------------------------------

A/N: The chapter's over! The quote Krad used was from an episode of "The Fairly Odd Parents" (I love that show!). I was listening to that one Fefe Dobson song "Kiss Me Fool" over and over and over and over and over again! And I'm still listening to it as I type this! I love it! Yeah, from Chapter 3 on it's all basically one big romance novel. I'm gonna get yelled at by editor 2, but I can't think of anything more to type, so I'll stop and let you guys get on with either A. Reading the fan-fic if the next chapter's up, or B. Go about doing whatever. I'm tired… bye… Wait! Before I forget, I added another thing. It's # # # and it's like a flash. You know, you're watching a movie and something's happening when FLASH something else is happening and then it goes FLASH to another scene. You all know what I'm talking about right? Good, you do. If you don't, you do, got it? Good.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking this long to update (you know, disappearing for months...)! My brother finally figured out what was wrong with the computer, I've just now been able to update! I'm so sorry! But don't worry, now that the computers fixed I'll be able to update regularly (which doesn't really matter, seeing how this chapter and the next one are the last chapters….).

------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3-----------------------------------------------------

(Begin Dream)

A soft whimper escaped Daisuke's throat as he looked into the cold eyes of his tormentor. A guy with long, golden-blond hair gazed down at him, his angelic features not quite masking his demonic heart. The guy smirked and kissed him, making him flinch.

Daisuke struggled helplessly as the guy began to undo his pants, but couldn't get away. The chains that guy had tied him down with cut into his wrists, causing them to bleed.

(Flash)

Daisuke lied on the floor, lost, broken, and confused, his entire body was sore and bruised. He looked over to where the blond guy was standing a few feet away, dressing.

(Flash)

"Good-bye Daisuke Niwa," the guy whispered, summoning a golden sword and—

(End Dream) KRAD! (Flash)

Daisuke bolted up right in the bed, breathing heavily. His clothes were damp with sweat and he was shivering. He closed his eyes and lied back down, trying to calm down.

'Who the hell was that? Krad? Who's Krad?' he asked himself as soon as he was calm enough to think straight. He felt around his mind for Dark and found him asleep. 'Dark,' he hissed, trying to wake him up. 'Dark!'

Dark gave a loud, fake snore and faded out.

'Damn it!' Daisuke rolled over and punched the pillow. He opened his eyes and sat back up. 'Wait,' he thought as he looked around the unfamiliar room, 'Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is those guys from the alley…' Daisuke gasped as a growing sense of panic came over him, 'What if they—'

Daisuke froze. He thought he heard something. Straining his ears, he listened for the sound. 'There it is!' he exclaimed as a soft click reached his ears. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw the door begin to open.

Daisuke turned and stood up on the bed, bracing himself for whatever was about to happen, but as he did so the bed sheets wrapped around his ankle, tripping him.

'Damn it…' Daisuke thought, closing his eyes as he fell, but instead of hitting the floor, he felt someone catch him.

"Are you ok?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

Daisuke slowly nodded his head and sat up. Smiling, he looked up at Satoshi, who still had his arms wrapped gently around his waist. "I'm fine," he whispered, "but… umm, Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Could you, umm, please let go of me?"

Satoshi blushed and instantly let go of him, jumping backward and away from Daisuke as he did so. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"D-do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

(Passing Time)

Daisuke sat at the edge of the couch, feeling slightly uncomfortable. After what had happened that morning, it felt a little weird to be sitting in Satoshi's living room, acting as though nothing had happened.

Satoshi walked back into the apartment carrying the drinks (since he didn't have a cooler or a fridge he had to go outside to a vending machine). Wordlessly, he handed Daisuke one of the sodas before sitting down at the desk. He blue eyes were full of concern as he carefully looked Daisuke over, checking for any visible wounds. Other than a few small scrapes and bruises, he was fine.

Daisuke blushed and shifted in his seat to look at Satoshi. "I told you, I'm fine!"

"I know," Satoshi sighed, looking away. "It's just that… I want to be sure you're ok especially after all that's happened."

"Those guys didn't do anything. You stopped them before they could."

Satoshi shook his head. "I'm not talking about this afternoon, like you said, those guys didn't go too far before they were stopped."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us, about what happened between us."

Daisuke blushed. 'I wasn't expecting this… Why did he have to bring this up?' he thought bitterly. "Satoshi, let's not worry about that right now, please? Can we just forget about it?"

Satoshi glared at Daisuke, a look of hurt flashing through his eyes. "You mean forget it ever happened? Forget _we_ ever happened?"

"Yes, like you've been doing for the past two years!" Daisuke was getting really pissed off. Seething with anger, he got up off of the couch and headed towards the door.

Satoshi stood up too. "So that's it? You're just gonna leave!"

"Is that it?" Daisuke screamed. Spinning around to face Satoshi, he began to shout. "Oh, so it's ok for _you_ to pack up and leave for two years, but shame on me for going home because you're being an ass!"

"Daisuke I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left, I truly am, but you have to understand! I went my whole life without letting anyone get close to me and then I met you and all that stuff happened and I ended up falling in love with you and we ended up having sex and I," Satoshi sighed, "I got scared…"

"And I didn't?" Daisuke asked harshly, though his voice was barely a whisper. "Damn it Satoshi I was in love with you! I was so confused and scared, but I let myself fall in love with you anyway… and then you left!" He gave a short, humorless laugh. "Yeah, you left… that's what you always do. You did it two years ago… and you did it after what that Krad guy did."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that? You were supposed to forget."

"It doesn't matter," Daisuke sighed, shaking his head. He turned around and reached for the doorknob.

Satoshi walked over to Daisuke and gently took hold of his hand. "Daisuke… I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I wish I could take it all back, but—"

"You can't, I know… last time you tried that, it made things worse, didn't it?" Daisuke pulled his hand away from Satoshi and tried to open the door. "It's locked!"

"It automatically locks when the door is closed."

"Where's the key?" Daisuke asked, heading towards the computer desk.

"Not in there," Satoshi said with a sly smile as he walked towards him.

"Satoshi, stop! Just tell me where the damn key is and let me leave!"

"Not until we talk about this. I've already lost you twice, Daisuke, I don't think I can stand to lose you again," Satoshi whispered.

Daisuke spun around with every intention of slapping him, but Satoshi caught his hand. "Damn it Satoshi, don't make things worse, you've already gone and got me mad! Just tell where the key is!"

Satoshi sighed. "End table by the couch, top drawer."

Daisuke yanked his hand away and stomped over to the end table. He opened the drawer and began to rummage around for the key. Satoshi laughed and Daisuke turned to glare at him. "What?" he asked, his voice as cold and harsh as he could make it.

Satoshi smiled and shrugged. "Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Well," Satoshi said, casually walking over to him, "If you really want to leave, why not just open the door?"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do? The door is locked; I'm looking for the key! Didn't we already establish this?" Daisuke shouted. Satoshi just shrugged, raising an eyebrow, and Daisuke understood. "You mean, break the lock?"

"Well, yeah… It's a simple lock and you can open it in a matter of seconds… and the key's right there." He pointed into the drawer and Daisuke saw that the key had been taped to a sheet of neon green paper with bright yellow words written across the top that said "The key to the front door is here!"… not only that, but it was on the top of the messy pile of papers that filled the drawer and in plain view. "You should have seen it as soon as you opened the drawer…"

Daisuke blushed. So he didn't notice the paper, who gives a damn? Ever consider the fact that he didn't want to go? "Ok, we've officially discovered the fact that I'm stupid," he said, totally embarrassed, as he picked up the key.

Satoshi placed a finger beneath Daisuke's chin and gently tilted his head up. "Don't worry," he said, winking, "It just makes you even cuter."

Daisuke was so confused! First Satoshi saved him, then they were fighting, and now Satoshi was flirting with him? 'What the hell? Are we getting back together?' he asked himself, looking away from Satoshi.

Satoshi sighed and stepped to the side, but Daisuke grabbed his hand. "C-can I st-stay the night?" he asked nervously.

Satoshi lightly brushed his fingers against Daisuke's cheek. "Only do this if you're sure," he whispered.

"I could say the same for you."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life…"

Satoshi gently wrapped one arm around Daisuke's waist, pulling him closer and into a passionate kiss. Daisuke closed his eyes and moaned softly as he and Satoshi fell onto the couch, both of them breathing rather heavily.

Satoshi let his hands explore Daisuke's body and silently thanked Krad for fading out. Their kisses became more urgent as they pressed their bodies against each other, moving faster as they struggled to get out of their clothes.

Daisuke put his hands on the back of Satoshi's neck, panting heavily as Satoshi reached down took hold of him. He pressed mouth against Satoshi's and kissed him deeply, begging for more. Suddenly, he broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning as Satoshi began to move his hand faster and harder.

"No," he moaned as Satoshi began to undo his own pants.

"Huh?"

"Couch-too small-bed!" Daisuke gasped, breathing so heavily he could barely get the words out.

They hurried off of the couch and began to make their way to Satoshi's room, stumbling as they tried to kiss and run at the same time.

Satoshi pinned Daisuke against the bedroom door and kissed his lips, then began moving down to kiss his neck… his chest… his stomach. He dropped to his knees and took Daisuke's cock in his mouth.

Daisuke leaned against the door, closing his eyes and trying to calm down enough to get the door open. When he finally got it open, they both fell through it. Satoshi got to his feet, taking Daisuke's hand to help him up, but Daisuke pulled him down on top of him. Daisuke kissed him deeply, silently thanking him as he reached down to help Satoshi out of his pants.

"We're not going to make it to the bed, are we?" Satoshi asked, breaking the kiss.

"Don't care, pants off, now!"

Satoshi smiled and kissed Daisuke. Quickly, he took off his pants and rolled Daisuke over. He kissed the back of Daisuke's neck before thrusting into him, being rewarded by a moan of pleasure from Daisuke as they both prepared to climax.

(Next morning)

Daisuke woke in Satoshi's arms, noticing that they had somehow managed to get to the bed, and made sure that Satoshi was asleep. Satisfied that he was, Daisuke carefully got out of the bed and began to hunt around the apartment for his clothes.

He got dressed and quietly slipped out of the apartment. 'So, where should I go?' Daisuke wondered as he walked aimlessly in the light drizzle. 'Hey Dark, would it have been mean of me if I had left him a note that said: "Gone to airport, be back in two years"?'

He waited for an answer, but none came. 'Dark?'

Daisuke frantically searched him mind for some trace of Dark, but found none. 'Dark!' he called out, starting to panic. '_DARK_!'

----------------------------------------------End Chapter 3-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah! Go me! I finished this chapter! Also, being of innocent mind (scowls at editors for laughing ) okay, _somewhat_ innocent mind, is that better? Being of _somewhat_ innocent mind and being a girl, I had to guess at what would happen during the whole Daisuke/Satoshi sex-scene (and being a virgin, I couldn't use personal experience to help…), so please forgive my innocence. Also, none of you caught the Avril lyrics hidden in the chapter, did you? "Don't turn around, you've already gone and got me mad" is from one of her songs… I forgot what it's call, though…. And after editor 2 insulted me (and after all I've done for her too, I mean, typing up her fan-fic for her because she doesn't have a computer and when she uses her neighbor's computer then the creepy old lady across the street tries to read it) I'm extending my A/N's! …I've no clue what to write… Anywhore, the story's almost done! Go Me! I'm gonna write another D-N-Angel fan-fic after this and it'll have nothing to do with these past stories! It's a Romeo & Juliet type story with the cast of D-N-Angel! See, I like the whole forbidden love thing and since we were reading Romeo and Juliet in class, I thought, what the hell, why not write a fan-fic? So yeah, I'm writing it and it's going pretty good so far, if I do say so myself. It's called _A Tainted Love Story_ and I hope to have it up by mid-August (spelling?),September at the latest. Yeah, I think the A/N's long enough now, so I'll stop typing.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: This is the finale chapter, hope you all enjoyed the story! Your comments are always welcomed, so go ahead and tell me ahat you thought about it when your done reading, 'kay?

------------------------------------------------------Epilogue------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi woke up, but didn't open his eyes. Instead, he lay, listening to soft pitter patter of the rain on the roof of his apartment, the gentle sound of the tree outside as it tapped his bedroom window, the cars zooming by in the streets; all the noises that he usually found annoying now seemed like music to his ears. He was happier than he had ever been in his entire life. Nothing could ruin his mood, not even Krad.

'Speaking of Krad…' he thought, searching his mind for the demonic angel, 'where is he?'

He sat up and looked around the room. 'Where's Daisuke for that matter…?'

Quickly, he searched the apartment (well, it only had two rooms and a bathroom, so of course it didn't take very long to search), but found no sign of his precious red-haired lover. 'Shit! Where could he be?' he thought, feeling a bit uneasy, as he dressed. He paused, thinking. 'Stupid,' he sighed, mentally kicking himself, 'he must have gone home. Duh! But maybe I should call him to make sure he got back okay…'

He walked outside to the nearest payphone (he didn't really have time to but a new phone and Krad didn't exactly pack anything when he forced Satoshi to go back to Tokyo) and dialed Daisuke's number. It was answered after the first ring.

"Dai-sweetie, is that you? Where are you?" Emiko's voice shouted through the receiver.

"You mean Daisuke isn't home yet!" Satoshi asked, starting to worry again.

"Who's this! Where's Daisuke!"

"I'm gonna go look for him!"

Satoshi dropped the phone and ran off through the rain, trying desperately to think of where Daisuke could be. 'Krad! Krad, get the hell out here and help me search for Daisuke!' he shouted, but Krad didn't show up. 'Damn it!'

He stopped, knowing it would be useless to panic. Taking a deep breath, he began think. Then it hit him. 'The docks!' he exclaimed, running off to the docks.

When he got there, he saw Daisuke standing there, tears streaming down his face and mixing with the rain, arms folded and shoulders hunched against the wind, gazing out at the dark horizon. Satoshi slowed down, trying to catch his breath, and slowly made his way to Daisuke.

"Dark's gone," Daisuke whispered when Satoshi reached him. He was shivering and drenched in rain.

Satoshi reached out to put a hand on Daisuke's shoulder, but Daisuke moved away from him. "Don't touch me!" he hissed. "It's your fault Dark's gone! It's all your fault!" Daisuke collapsed to his knees and began to cry. "It's all your fault!" he screamed, voice choked with emotion.

Satoshi made one last desperate search of his mind for Krad, but he was gone… the curse was broken and Dark and Krad were gone…

Feeling a bit dazed, Satoshi got down next to Daisuke and took the smaller boy into his arms, holding him close. Daisuke whimpered softly and buried his face into the front of Satoshi's shirt as cried.

"Shh… It's okay Daisuke… Everything's going to be fine, okay? I promise," Satoshi whispered soothingly, kissing the top of Daisuke's head. "Everything is going fine."

Daisuke shivered and moved closer into Satoshi's warm embrace. "I love Satoshi," he whispered, "but… I don't want Dark to be gone… I don't want to be alone!"

Satoshi gently tilted Daisuke's head up and kissed him. "You're not alone," he murmured, "you've still got me, and promise to never leave, ok?"

Daisuke leaned forward and caught Satoshi's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply. They sat there for a while, gently kissing as the cool rain fell down on them.

-------------------------------------------------End Destined------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's finished! Yep, over… and I'm not too proud of it... Oh well, I trieds, right? It's decent enough... The R&J thing is going great by the way, and I'm hoping to get it up soon, but between the computer melt down and poor virus protection, I doubt my computer will be working long enough for me to get it up before the end of summer… and I'm not exactly done writing it… But I am on chapter four and it's going really well! Plus I'm going to do two other fictions, another D-N-Angel and a Harry Potter one that I've already started. Hmm… I know! I'll advertise by giving you all a few one shots from the story (the Harry Potter one, I mean)!

Draco: This is a dream, right? Just another one of my fantasies… There's no way that Harry could actually feel the same…

Harry: What the hell am I doing! He's dating Hermione, right, so why the hell am I the one kissing him!

(Ron: Hey, how come I'm not an important character! The only times I appear is in parenthesis! What's up with that!)

A/N: Don't worry Ron fans, Ron will be…. _somewhat_ important (not really, but I'll get rid of the parenthesis) in later chapters, I promise…. But only for about a two chapters, sorry…


End file.
